His Happiest Memory
by Royally Rose
Summary: Two- Shot, George Weasley is mourning his brother's death and trying to get on with his life. A stranger comes to him and offers him a way to relive his happiest moment. In the anguish of Fred's death, George needs even just a few seconds of happiness.


**AN: I own no part of Harry Potter. I know this is a sad little dollop of emotions, but I love writing for Gred and Forge.**

George stood facing the window that stared out over the square below. He loved Diagon Alley, but the rain of London made the scene beneath him dreary and dull. Although, much of what he did now seemed dreary and dull. Of course, that was just part of the aftereffects of Fred's death.

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley," a timid voice announced at the door. "I have a Ms. Pince here to see you."

"Send her in," George said, gruffly, wiping at his eyes despite there being no tears there. He turned in time to see his assistant Nellie showing in a thin girl, who appeared to be a little older than George.

"Mr. Weasley," the Pince girl greeted him. "My name is Mary Pince, I have a product I think you might find in your interests."

"Pince. Like the Hogwarts librarian?" George asked, realizing the name sounded familiar. He had never heard of any other Pince wizarding families, although the beautiful girl before him bore no resemblance the woman who had chased he and George out of the library on numerous occasions.

"She's my great aunt," Mary informed him with a small smile. He realized, then, that with the number of Hogwarts students, she must get asked that question frequently and was probably tired of answering it.

Mary turned to dig into her travelling satchel for a moment. Her blonde hair fell in front of her face, shrouding her from view. When she turned, her hair flew in a circle around her, almost like a halo.

"So, what's this product that I might find so interesting?" George asked, trying his best to sound cheerful and peppy. He wondered if he should take a diluted PepperUp potion for working hours.

From her hands, Mary produced a vial. Inside the vial was a sparkling liquid. It looked like crystals had been melted and mixed with gold. The potion glittered as the light of the lantern hit it. George waited for Mary to do something with the liquid. Most people always did a demonstration of their joke products to impress him an- to impress him.

"I'm sorry, what am I supposed to be seeing?" George inquired, directly. He found that direct questions were sometimes more important than manners.

"Nothing. Nothing happens unless you take the potion," Mary said.

"You expect me to take a potion that some strange girl- who I just met- offered me?" George asked incredulously. "I'm not sure that's the best marketing tactic. There's no reason for me to trust what you say will happen. I'm not going to sell and untested potion."

"I don't want you to sell this potion," Mary said, a sad smile on her face. "This isn't a joke produce for your store."

George raised one of his eyebrows, "If it's not a joke product, what is it?"

"This here, is something I've been working on for years," Mary admitted. "It allows the user to see their happiest memory. I was developing it to help treat depression patients. While I was at Saint Mungo's and Alicia Spinnet suggested that I bring it to you. From what I understand, you recently lost your brother."

George regarded Mary with a thoughtful look. Alicia Spinnet did indeed work in the mental wing of Saint Mungo's. He was a little surprised that she would talk about Fred to a complete stranger. Perhaps he should send her an owl later, to clarify this woman's tale.

"I'm not asking you to take or to buy it," Mary said, a small smile on her face. "I'll leave it with you. You can send an owl to Alicia, and then decide whether or not you wish to take it."

Mary set the vial down on the nearest table and made her way to the door, her head bowed. Before she left the room, George took a few steps forward and caught her wrist.

"Thank you," he said. He tried to convey with those words how glad he was that she hadn't tried to force him to do anything.

Later that night, George was pacing about his flat. The vial that Mary Pince had left was sitting on his nightstand. He had written Alicia and was waiting for her response. Looking at the vial, George wondered what his best memory was. He was sure that it had something to do with Fred, but he couldn't pinpoint one moment as being his happiest, best memory with him.

There was a tapping on the window and he looked up to see that his owl, Lightswitch, was back. Quickly, he moved to let the poor bird in out of the rain. Tersely, sticking out her leg, Lightswitch offered him the attached letter. Taking it off, George quickly opened the slightly damp parchment. On the letter was Alicia's familiar scrawl.

 _George,_

 _Yes, I do know Mary. She's a very close friend. She has been working on this potion for some time. Last week, she had a breakthrough. She's making real progress. The potion is safe for you to take if you want. I took the potion a few days ago and it showed me things I had nearly forgotten. In the memory, I saw you and Fred together. That's what made me think of you._

 _I'm sorry if my telling Mary was inappropriate. I meant only the best for you. She's a very discreet person, and she knows what you're going through. She lost her younger sister a few years ago, I think that's what started her on this mission to recreate the perfect memory._

 _All My Love,_

 _Alicia Spinnet_

P.S. You don't have to take the potion, but It really helped me. I would recommend it if you're feeling blue.

George stared at the letter. He felt bad that he had spoken so quickly to Mary earlier, he could have been much more respectful. He looked over to the vial… his happiest memory. Taking two long strides, George grabbed the vial and tore off the seal. He dumped the contents into his mouth.

It took a few seconds for the effects of the potion to hit him, but when they did he started to feel a little dizzy. His bed being mere feet from him, he managed to stagger over to it. The flat around George started to fade away. He allowed the darkness to overcome him and drag him into the bliss of it all.


End file.
